


The Hitchhikers Murder

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Murder, Murder Husbands, Roadtrip, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Serial Killer Sam Winchester, Serial Killers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: A road trip filled with music, food, fun and of course the murder of innocent hitchhikers.~~"If they were both killers, why not kill together?"





	The Hitchhikers Murder

**Author's Note:**

> A new work I'm doing now. Each Chapter will be a character from Supernatural that the murder bros pick up. Stay tuned for updates.

The lone car rumbled down the black road. The driver of the car alert and watching the trees fly by out of the corner of his eye, his dark blonde hair messily sitting atop his head. His music was playing loudly causing the car to vibrate with the bass. He hummed along softly, his head nodding and fingers tapping against the worn leather steering wheel. A forest green duffle bag sat beside him, the handle slightly falling off after years of throwing it around with out care. A small spot of blood had leaked out the bag, staining a corner, the driver frowned when he saw this. Annoyed he had done a bad job of cleaning his tools. 

Shifting his light grey bag higher on his shoulder the tall man as he walked down the empty highway. He hadn’t seen a car for the last four hours yet he kept walking. Once again, he flicked his brown hair out his eyes, he knew he should cut it but he likes it nearly touching his neck. His bag was lighter than normal tonight after being forced to leave some of his possessions at the last motel he had stayed at. It was nearly 4 in the morning and the man had been walking since midday, his legs were starting to cramp and his eyes were closing for longer when he blinked. He looked down and frowned when he noticed the blood on his dark jeans, he had thought he got all the fluid off when he cleaned up. 

Headlights shone on the man walking down the road, the driver pulling over beside the man. Both men smiled to themselves, they’d been waiting for the perfect target and they had just found it. 

The driver waved the man over to the driver door, his window rolled down he asked where the man was going to at such a late hour.

“Anywhere.” 

“Same. Want a lift?”

The man didn't reply, instead walked around the car to the passenger door. The driver moved the duffle bag to the back seat as the man got into the car, also putting his bag in the back. 

“So, what’s your name?” The driver asked after a few minutes driving. 

“Sam.” Sam replied, “and yours?”

“Dean. So, what takes you to anywhere?”

“The same reason as you I guess.”

_Murder_. Both men thought but, at the same time said “adventure.” 

They were silent for around an hour after that, Dean’s music quietly on in the background. The sun started to appear on the horizon and slowly the trees lining the two lane road started to clearly look like trees instead of the dark blur the men were now accustomed to. The yellow line in the middle of the road seemed to go on for ever and it looked like there was no way out of the forest the road had been built into.

Dean decided now was the best time to get the show on the road. A sign appeared in his head lights, _SCENIC LOOK OUT: 5 MILES_ , and Dean smiled, it was perfect. No one would be there at this time in the morning and if for reason there was someone, he could dispose of them quickly. Usually, Dean liked to take his time with his victims but today was going to be a quick release for him, he had just been driving from burning his latest victim at a ‘scenic lookout’ in the forest he was in now. The poor man had screamed bloody murder as he burned alive. 

Sam saw a sign ahead of them, _SCENIC LOOK OUT: 5 MILES_ , and quickly decided there was the best place to get Dean to drop him off. It would be empty at 5 in the morning and Sam had not seen a soul since the evening before. He wasn't planning on drawing this out, he had spent the past week playing with a toy, Jessica had been her name, and he had kept her strung up in an abandoned barn on the fringes of the last town he had been in. No one had even realized she was missing until the day after Sam had buried her 4 feet under in the forest Dean was currently driving through, only the day prior. 

“Can you pull in at the lookout?” Sam asked. 

Dean smiled to himself, “Yeah, off course.”

5 miles later and the men were driving to the lookout, it was a beautiful 10-foot waterfall that ran off a cliff in the middle of a grove filled with daisy. At the bottom of the waterfall, there was a dark blue lake that both men thought would be perfect to dump a body that wouldn’t be found for some time. The light water reflected the light of the red morning sky. 

“Red sky in the morning…” Sam muttered.

“Sailors warning.” Dean finished as he stopped the car in the middle of the parking lot.

Sam reached back and picked his bag up before stepping out of the car. Turning to face away from the car he reached into his bag and found his favourite knife, a small 9-inch blade with a dark wooden handle that had been carved to look like rope. 

In the car, Dean reached for his bag and searched for his favourite knife, a switchblade with a 9-inch blade, both the handle and the blade were pure black. He opened the knife and stepped out of the car to walk towards Sam. He was about to press the knife to Sam’s throat when Sam turned quickly also holding a knife.

Both men were dumbfounded, this was a first. 

“Umm.” Dean said, “you planned to kill me?”

“You planned to kill me?” Sam asked, his head tilted to the side. “What do we do now?” 

“I have no idea.” Dean laughed lightly before slowly tucking his knife into the waist of his jeans. Sam did the same. “Um, I’ll drive you to the next town.” Dean continued, “and then we can go our separate ways.”

Sam was stunned, could he trust this man? After he tried to kill him? But, Sam had also tried to kill him. “Yeah, um, yeah okay. Sounds good.” Both men turned to the car, not trusting each other fully and ready to strike at any moment.

The next town was roughly 60 miles north of where they were. About a mile out they saw a man standing next to a car on the side of the road. Dean looked over at Sam who looked back. They were both thinking the same thing.

If they were both killers, why not kill _together?_


End file.
